


La felicità

by Moe89



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au Bagginshield in cui sono tutti vivi ad Erebor<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Il nano era diventato la costante della sua vita, il punto che dava stabilità alla sua retta. Quando tutto gli sembrava strano ed evanescente, Thorin era solido e reale accanto a lui."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La felicità

**La felicità**

 

Per Bilbo vivere ad Erebor era forse la cosa più strana della sua nuova vita. A volte, di notte, si svegliava ancora di soprassalto, spaesato da ciò che lo circondava e riconosceva a stento. Per fortuna c'era Thorin.

Il nano era diventato la costante della sua vita, il punto che dava stabilità alla sua retta. Quando tutto gli sembrava strano ed evanescente, Thorin era solido e reale accanto a lui.

Certo a volte avrebbe voluto strozzarlo, ma come biasimarlo? Il nano aveva un carattere decisamente...burbero, ecco. Più di una volta era capitato che Bilbo dovesse pestargli un piede o dargli una (amorevole, ovviamente) gomitata per zittirlo, specie quando a farlo irritare erano Kili e Fili, veri campioni in questo.

Ora però non pensiamo a Bilbo come ad un santo!! Spesso gli capitava di avere la lingua gonfia dalle tante volte che l'aveva morsa. Per gli arrivi improvvisi di Gandalf soprattutto, faticava quasi a tirarla fuori dalla bocca! Certo il vecchio stregone aveva una dote particolare nel capitare nei momenti meno opportuni con una proposta sempre nuova e sempre rischiosa da fargli.

Comunque sia, benchè spesso si svegliasse in stato confusionale, ci voleva un niente a farlo riaddormentare, poichè Erebor era ormai la sua casa ed a Bilbo bastava un bacio ad un Thorin dormiente ed un tiro della buona vecchia erba-pipa della Contea per ritrovare immediatamente il sonno.

Quando era partito per un'avventura, Bilbo non immaginava cosa lo aspettava o cosa avrebbe trovato, ma ora, ora lo sapeva: la felicità.


End file.
